Le rêve des Potter
by Selemba
Summary: "Ce qu'il y a dans ce coffret, ce sont vos craintes, vos espoirs, vos joies. C'est un peu de votre âme. " Recueil de fragment de vie racontant l'histoire de James et Lily
1. Fragment 1

**Résumé :** "Ce qu'il y a dans ce coffret, ce sont vos craintes, vos espoirs, vos joies. C'est un peu de votre âme. " Recueil de fragment de vie racontant l'histoire de James et Lily

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont de JK Rowlings sauf Sue et Mary. Merci à Caroline pour la correction ! Et le reste, soit l'idée et les fragments, bah c'est de moi ! Tout les tomes sont respecté.

**Le mot de l'auteur : **J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fic. Il y aura 36 chapitres mais certain seront très court. En fait, aucun des chapitre ne dépasse deux pages words. La brièveté de ces fragments s'explique par le choix d'écriture que j'ai choisi : il ne s'agit pas à proprement parler d'une fiction mais de reste de lettres, mots et brouillons, d'où la longueur parfois très brèves !

Du coup, je pense que je publierai assez régulièrement, peut-être deux fois par semaine.

Selemba

* * *

><p><em>[Ecriture fine et arrondie sur un parchemin frappé aux armoiries de Poudlard]<em>

Chère Lily, cher James.

Pour fêter le premier anniversaire de votre surprenant mais non moins réussi mariage, permettez-moi de vous faire un petit cadeau qui, je l'espère, saura vous rappeler, même dans les jours les plus sombres, à quel point votre amour est précieux.

Dans ce coffret d'argent que je vous offre, j'ai entreposé quelques mots, lettres et autres messages reliés à votre couple. Je souhaite que leur découverte soit un plaisir autant pour le cœur que pour la mémoire. Je suis sûr que vous n'y manquerez pas d'y ajouter toutes ces lettres que je vous sais posséder et qui à elles seules sont le témoignage de votre étrange relation.

Vous me voyez désolé de ne pouvoir être là pour ce jour si spécial mais vous connaissez mes nombreuses obligations et je suis certain que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Avec toute mon affection,

Albus

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce début vous aura plu ! Une petite review peut-être ?<strong>

**Selemba**


	2. Fragment 2

_[Ecriture brouillonne et hésitante sur papier à lettre décoré des initiales JP]_

Cher moi-même.

Il en a de bonnes Dumbledore ! «Me demander d'écrire une lettre à moi-même et de laisser parler mon cœur pour me forcer à savoir qui je suis.» Tout ça pour avoir bloqué Rogue dans une salle abandonnée et pleine de neige. C'était pourtant drôle ! S'il arrêtait de me chercher aussi, il sait très bien que jamais je n'accepterais qu'un Serpentard terrorise un deuxième année. Si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas dit qu'il saurait si j'avais fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé, je pense que je n'aurais jamais rédigé ce début de lettre. C'est tellement... stupide ! Enfin bon, jouons le jeu.

Qui suis-je ? Quelle question étrange, je pourrais presque dire sans intérêt. Pourquoi devrais-je absolument savoir qui je suis, je suis né moi-même, ce n'est pas comme si je ne me connaissais pas ! Je déteste cette théorie stupide comme quoi nous nous cachons qui nous sommes vraiment. Je crois que c'est un philosophe français qui en avait parlé pour la première fois de cette soi-disant mauvaise foi. Enfin bon, me voilà à disserter philosophie ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est tout simplement que je me connais très bien. Je suis un étudiant en septième année, pas brillant, contrairement à ce que les professeurs disent de moi, tout en faisant attention à ce que jamais je ne l'entende ! Ils ont tellement peur que je prenne la grosse tête ! C'est vrai que je donne souvent cette impression, c'est tellement facile et drôle de faire croire que l'on est égocentrique. Mais en vérité, je sais que je ne suis pas brillant. Je réussis bien, je suis intelligent mais pas brillant. Quand je pense à quelqu'un de brillant, il y a une personne qui me vient toujours en tête : Lily. Elle est intelligente et responsable - on n'est pas nommé préfet en chef pour rien ! - certes, mais surtout, elle a de l'humour et elle sait utiliser les mots. Et ça, ça m'éblouira toujours ! C'est quelque chose que je ne lui dirai jamais, elle serait capable de m'écharper pour avoir osé deviner un peu qui elle me cache être.

Il faut que je m'avoue qu'elle me fait un peu peur quand même Lily... Elle n'a pas l'air comme ça, tellement fragile et si petite. Mais je sais, pour avoir réussi à la mettre hors de ses gonds plusieurs fois qu'elle peut se transformer en une véritable lionne ! Que dis-je une lionne, une ourse ! Après tout, à l'origine, c'était lui le roi des animaux. Et puis aucun animal à part lui n'a la dignité et la noblesse de cœur de Lily. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je souhaiterais qu'on soit amis tous les deux, elle pourrait m'apporter tant de choses, mais elle s'y refuse... Bon, je l'avoue, je l'ai un peu cherché en la poursuivant de mes ardeurs d'adolescent en rut ! Enfin bon, assez parlé d'elle, je dois parler de moi dans cette lettre.

Donc, je suis intelligent. A part ça, je suis un sorcier de bonne famille plutôt riche grâce à la cupidité de certaines de ses générations. Je pense qu'un jour il faudrait vraiment que j'enquête pour savoir si les Potter n'auraient pas volé toute leur fortune à un quelconque gobelin ! Je dois dire que nous n'avons pas toujours été parfaits ! Ça y est, je recommence déjà à me vanter. Même seul je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher je crois ! Et tout ça pour être a la hauteur de Sirius, Remus et Peter. Quelle habitude stupide j'ai prise en première année de décider de me créer une identité dans le but de faire croire que j'étais leur égal. Heureusement que j'ai découvert que Sirius était nul en potion, que Remus était un loup-garou et que Peter n'avait appris à lire qu'à l'âge de 9 ans. Sinon, je n'ose imaginer comment je serais aujourd'hui. Sûrement imbuvable ! Enfin, certaines personnes sont déjà de cet avis, pour ne pas citer une jeune rousse de ma connaissance ! Mais bon, c'est quand même difficile de se débarrasser de ses habitudes. Et elle ne pourrait me contredire, elle qui est parfaitement incapable d'arrêter de me détester.

Je m'égare, le sujet de cette lettre, c'est moi. Donc intelligent, riche, beau – si je dois croire ma mère – et doué en sport. Ça, personne ne pourra le nier ! Même si j'ai trop souvent l'habitude de m'en vanter, je sais très bien que c'est la vérité. Je me suis entraîné trop dur pour en arriver là. Tout le monde croit que le quidditch est mon rêve. C'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais pas de là à devenir professionnel ! Non, si je ne devais garder qu'une seule chose, un seul désir dans ma vie, ce serait quelque chose que personne ne soupçonne. Même Sirius n'est pas au courant, il trouverait ça... trop absurde ! Ce que je souhaite plus que tout, c'est de voyager partout et retrouver les plus célèbres livres perdus : «Le traité de Keddle sur l'importance des équinoxes», «L'ancienne magie et la puissance des 4 éléments dans son élaboration» de Wilfred Elphick et tant d'autres ! Leurs univers mystérieux et presque inconnus me fascinent. Parfois, je m'imagine, seul, en Mongolie, un vieux livre poussiéreux que j'aurais découvert à la main...

Enfin, pour l'instant, je dois surtout m'investir dans mes études et faire tout mon possible pour devenir un Auror. Même si ce n'est pas ma voie, le monde a besoin de sorciers prêts à le défendre de Voldemort. Et puis, je suis un Gryffondor, théoriquement, je suis courageux ! Du moins, je l'espère... Mais comment savoir ? Ce n'est pas mes petites échauffourées, mes combats avec Rogue ou même mes expéditions dans la forêt interdite qui me diront ma valeur. Peut-être ne suis-je qu'un lâche. Peut-être fuirais-je devant l'ennemi. Ou pire, peut-être me repaîtrais-je de mes victoires, des morts et des larmes...

Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que voulais dire Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas la force de continuer mon introspection ce soir.


	3. Fragment 3

_[Ecriture délicate mais hâtive sur le dos de la lettre précédente]_

Potter,

Je suis désolée, je suis tombée sur ta lettre par hasard… Enfin, pas par hasard, à l'origine, j'avais décidé de trouver des éléments compromettants sur toi, comme une peluche ou un autre truc bizarre. Voilà qui aurait fait une excellente façon de me venger si tout le monde avait découvert que l'attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor dormait avec une peluche ! Mais sous ton lit, ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est cette lettre.

Peut-être aurais-je dû faire comme si je n'avais rien trouvé mais j'en suis incapable… Ta lettre m'a profondément retournée. Et puis je me suis dit que j'avais une longueur d'avance sur toi maintenant. En échange, j'accepte de te révéler trois choses sur moi, de manière à ce qu'on soit à égalité.

-Si je critique le quidditch, si je ne vais jamais aux matchs et si je tourne toujours en dérision ce sport et plus particulièrement ton poste, c'est que… je n'en reviens pas de la probable bêtise que je suis en train de faire ! Enfin bref, en vérité… - suspense - … je ne sais pas voler. Sache que tu es la seule personne à le savoir mais j'ai peur de me ridiculiser. On m'a toujours considérée comme la meilleure partout, et les regards d'envie je sais m'en débrouiller. Mais je ne saurais comment réagir face à la pitié et au ridicule. Je ne suis montée qu'une seule fois dans ma vie sur un balai, juste avant le premier cours de vol en première année. Je me suis cassé une jambe (tu te souviendras sûrement de la prétendue marche que je n'avais pas vue…) et j'ai ainsi obtenu le droit de ne pas assister à ce cour. Et pourtant, si tu savais comme j'admire ceux qui volent, comme libérés de l'apesanteur…

-Je dis partout que je veux devenir médicomage. En vérité, je souhaite être Aurors. Mais comment expliquer aux professeurs qui se sont mis en tête que je serais le meilleur médicomage de cette décennie ? Slughorn m'a même proposé de me donner des cours particuliers de potion pour m'améliorer…. En plus mes parents ne comprennent déjà que vaguement ce qu'est un médicomage, ils seraient bouleversés si je leur annonçais que je voulais me battre contre les disciples du plus grand super méchant de l'histoire du monde magique ! Mais ce qui me plaît, ce n'est pas la bataille, c'est l'inconnu ! L'aventure ! Comment puis-je espérer avoir une vie intéressante avec un métier aussi ennuyant que médicomage !

-Tu me connais assez bien en effet… J'ai (sans vouloir me vanter, je ne vais pas non plus prendre ton rôle !) beaucoup d'humour. Je suis responsable de la plupart des sales coups dont tu n'as jamais trouvé le responsable. Je dois dire que je trouvais ça très drôle de me venger de toi sans que tu ne devines que j'étais la responsable ! Si je faisais ça, c'est surtout parce que… je ne supporte pas que tu puisses me surpasser en quelque chose ! Tu me trouves brillante mais sache que je suis en compétition permanente contre toi pour t'arracher ce titre. Je veux être au dessus des capacités que je sais que tu possèdes. Pourquoi à ton avis ai-je mis un coup de collier en défense contre les forces du mal ?

Voilà, peut-être ai-je fait une énorme bêtise mais après tout, j'en sais suffisamment sur toi pour me venger si besoin est. Je dois quand même te dire que j'ai décidé (si tu ne fais plus de bêtise !) de revoir mon opinion sur toi, James. Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage en te révélant à toi-même.

Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai reçu à Noël un livre sur la vie de Wilfred Elphick… Tu n'es pas le seul à être passionné par la recherche des livres anciens !

Lily


	4. Fragment 4

_[Ecriture brouillonne sur une page de livre de potion déchirée]_

Lily,

Retrouve-moi sur le terrain de quidditch demain à 9h. Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne connaisses pas le frisson de pur bonheur qu'on a lorsque le vent nous caresse le visage ! Tout le monde sera à Pré-au-Lard, donc aucun regard indiscret à redouter. Et si tu te défiles, je te préviens tout de suite que ton nouveau surnom sera Evans-la-fouineuse !

Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se parle vraiment tous les deux.

James

PS : Apporte ton bouquin.


	5. Fragment 5

_[Deux écriture : la première, brouillonne et de travers, la deuxième, soignée et délicate sur parchemin portant au dos un devoir de métamorphose]_

Dans trois semaines, Elvira Kraüs est de passage à Fleury et Bott…

_L'arrière petite fille du mage ?_

Elle-même ! Chut, tais-toi, Mme Pince va rappliquer !

_Désolé… Je n'ai pas pu retenir ma joie ! Tu sais qu'on dit qu'elle a des indices sur l'endroit où son arrière grand père a dissimulé son grimoire ?_

Justement ! Que dirais-tu d'une petite visite ?

_Mais comment ? On n'a pas le droit de sortir de Poudlard alors je ne vois même pas comment aller jusqu'à Londres !_

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si tu es sûre de vouloir venir, j'ai un moyen pour nous faire sortir d'ici. Mais je te préviens que ça ne sera pas en toute légalité…

_Tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour me révéler comment vous vous débrouillez tous les quatre pour sortir d'ici en douce ?_

Après tout, Remus n'a pas été chassé pour lycanthropie, ma réputation de je-m'en-foutisme est intacte et toi, tu tiens plus ou moins correctement sur un balai !

_Mais si tu voyais la quantité de bleus que j'ai dans le dos ! Enfin bon, c'est d'accord ! _

Très bien. C'est un samedi, on n'aura pas cours et il n'y a aucun match. Je n'aurai qu'à déplacer l'entraînement quotidien. Après tout, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe alors autant se servir de ce privilège ! Débrouille-toi juste pour qu'on croie que tu veux rester seule. Et moi, je m'occupe de nous faire sortir de l'école. Et après on transplane ! D'ailleurs… tu connais le transplanage d'escorte ?

_Je te remercie, je sais transplaner ! J'ai eu mon permis l'année dernière !_

Toi peut-être…

_Non ?_

Chut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

_Excuse-moi mais je n'en reviens pas ! Tu n'as pas ton permis !_

Oh c'est bon ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! J'ai juste laissé une touffe de cheveux derrière moi… Et arrête de rire ! Toi tu ne savais pas voler jusqu'à il y a deux mois !

_Ok, je m'occupe du transplanage… Oh flûte ! Tu sais quoi ? Depuis tout à l'heure, on écrit au dos de mon devoir de métamorphose…_

Je te déconseille de le rendre comme ça ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Mc Go soit très contente d'apprendre que j'ai utilisé son devoir pour te détourner du droit chemin ! Attends, passe-moi une feuille de parchemin, je connais un sort de recopiage.

_Rémus ?_

C'est surtout sur ses copies qu'on s'en servait avec Sirius ! Mais seulement avec son consentement !

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous feriez sans lui !_

On serait obligés de travailler ! Quand je pense à ce à quoi j'ai échappé. Au fait, merci pour le devoir de potion, faut que je te le rende, je l'ai laissé au dortoir. Je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti sans toi là-dessus !

_Tu aurais été obligé de travailler ! Ou plus vraisemblablement, au lieu de t'efforcer à me faire tenir sur un bout de bois, tu aurais eu le temps de prendre le devoir de Rémus !_

Oh mince ! Remus ! Je devais rejoindre les maraudeurs pour aller dans la forêt !

_Tu m'expliqueras d'où vient ce surnom ? J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec le fait que la pleine lune soit ce soir ?_

En effet. Promis, dans trois semaines tu comprendras ! Bon allez, je dois y aller, on se retrouve demain en étude de runes.


	6. Fragment 6

_[Ecriture solennelle et obséquieuse suivie d'une autre fine et arrondie sur parchemin frappé aux armoiries de Poudlard]_

Note au professeur Dumbledore :

Plusieurs professeurs avaient déjà remarqué l'étrange rapprochement des dénommés Potter et Evans, septième année à Gryffondor. Si auparavant cette nouvelle amitié entre deux personnes qui se détestaient cordialement n'en a gêné aucun de nous, il semblerait qu'il faille aujourd'hui s'en inquiéter ! Depuis qu'ils s'assoient à la même table dans mon cours, il se passe d'étrange… phénomènes. Etant le seul professeur à n'avoir qu'un seul du groupe constitué par Lupin, Black, Pettigrow et Potter, je n'avais pas eu à me plaindre de ces phénomènes dont se plaignent régulièrement mes collègues. Mais il semblerait que l'appui de Lily Evans, au lieu de, comme nous le pensions tous, calmer Potter, l'encouragerait plutôt dans ses farces. Pire, il semblerait même que parfois Evans soit la responsable des perturbations de mon cours. N'ayant bien sûr aucune preuve, je ne peux officiellement rien dire mais je demande à ce que des mesures soient prises !

Professeur Vector

Au contraire, ne faites rien ! Je pense que nous allons voir des choses très intéressantes se dérouler sous peu ! Tâchez de les faire travailler le plus souvent ensemble, comme je le demanderais aussi à vos collègues.

Albus


	7. Fragment 7

_[Ecriture brouillonne avec recherche de soin visible, sur page de livre de sortilège arrachée]_

Lily,

Demain, 7h du matin près de la gargouille dont je t'ai parlé. Pense à mettre des vêtements chauds, il pleut à Londres en Novembre. Et ne t'occupe pas de l'argent, j'en ai bien trop pour moi tout seul.

James


	8. Fragment 8

_[Trois écritures sur parchemin libre : l'une soignée et délicate, l'autre arrondie, la dernière penchée sur la droite]_

Demain je voudrais passer la journée toute seule, j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude pour faire mon devoir d'arithmancie.

**Encore ! C'est fou ce que tu as besoin de solitude en ce moment ! Tu passes plus de temps «seule» qu'avec nous !**

_Et en plus, ton devoir d'arithmancie tu l'as déjà fini, je l'ai vu dans ton sac !_

Tu fouilles dans mes affaires !

_Et toi, tu nous mens ! Tout ça pour aller voir Potter_

**Je croyais que tu le détestais, qu'il était immature ?**

Mais je ne vais pas du tout le voir ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me parlez de lui…

**On t'a vu trois fois avec lui cette semaine.**

_Et cinq la semaine dernière._

**Et je ne te parle pas des semaines d'avant ! On est amies avec toi depuis 7 ans, alors on arrive à savoir quand tu es amoureuse !**

Quoi ? Mais je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse ! Je reconnais que je le vois de temps en temps mais c'est parce que tous les profs nous font travailler ensemble.

_Et ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de te déplaire !_

Oh arrête tes stupidités ! Si j'étais amoureuse de lui, je serais la première à le savoir. Et demain, je dois simplement aller aider Hagrid à faire un truc. Mais il m'a demandé de garder le secret.

**Lily aime Potter ! Lily aime P**

Fin de la discussion !


	9. Fragment 9

_[Ecriture brouillonne sur papier à lettre décoré des initiales JP]_

Je prends la carte pour la journée, j'ai des trucs à faire à Londres. Dites à McGo que je suis malade et que je ne peux pas venir en retenue, je te fais confiance pour lui faire avaler ça Patmol ! On se voit ce soir et ne faites pas de bêtises sans moi tous les trois !

Cornedrue


	10. Fragment 10

_[Ecriture hâtive sur page de garde arrachée d'un livre]_

A James et Lily, les brillants étudiants qui savent tant de choses sur les livres anciens ! Avec toute mon admiration ! Si jamais vous passez en Laponie, vous êtes bien entendu invités dans ma demeure où quelques vieux ouvrages vous attendent !

Elvira Kraüs


	11. Fragment 11

_[Ecriture très élégante mais hâtive sur un morceau de parchemin suivie d'une autre rageuse mais délicate]_

Evans,

Arrête de fréquenter la racaille, Potter ne t'apportera que des ennuis.

Rogue

Tu as perdu le droit de me donner des conseils sur ma façon de choisir mes amis il y a trop longtemps.


	12. Fragment 12

_[Ecriture officielle sur un parchemin aux armoiries de Poudlard]_

James Potter et Lily Evans. Retard répété en cours de potion, de métamorphose et de sortilèges malgré plusieurs avertissements. Double retenue.


	13. Fragment 13

_[Trois écritures : déliée et très arrogante, en pattes de mouche, droite et régulière, sur un cours d'astronomie]_

On fait quoi pour Cornedrue et Evans ?

**Comment ça on fait quoi ?**

Queudver ! Réveille toi un peu quand même, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils sont toujours ensemble ?

**Ah bon ?**

Il est où là James à ton avis ?

_Patmol, arrête de te moquer, tu as mis un mois avant de comprendre ! Mais je suis assez d'accord avec Queudver : comment ça on fait quoi ?_

Bah on ne va pas la laisser nous le piquer quand même ! Manquerait plus qu'elle en fasse une gargouille des bibliothèques !

_Tu sais, EUX, ils sont grands, on peut peut-être les laisser vivre leur vie._

C'est quoi ce « EUX » ? Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup ce que tu sous-entends !

**Et oui, il faut grandir Patmol ! En plus, c'est clair que Cornedrue est amoureux d'elle…**

Quoi ?

_Quoi ?_

**Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? Toi Lunard, l'handicapé des sentiments, je comprends, mais Patmol, t'as déjà vu ça chez pas mal de filles non ? Le regard flou, le rougissement, la façon dont il prononce son nom. D'ailleurs, il l'appelle Lily maintenant. **

_Mais t'as carrément raison en fait !_

N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas du tout son genre ! James et Evans ! Faut pas déconner ! Je sais qu'il la draguait avant, mais de là à dire qu'il est amoureux d'elle…

_Je crois que Queudver a raison. Ce qui est dingue, c'est que je pense que James ne s'en est pas rendu compte !_

**Ça peut être marrant ça ! T'en penses quoi Patmol ?**

On va bousiller son petit après midi romantique, il est près des serres ?

**Et comment !**


	14. Fragment 14

_[Ecriture officielle sur un parchemin aux armoiries de Poudlard]_

James Potter, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Lily Evans. Surpris dans une bataille de boules de neige aux environs des serres malgré l'interdiction absolue. Cinq retenues : déblayage de la grande allée.


	15. Fragment 15

_[Ecriture brouillonne sur carte d'anniversaire violette]_

Chère Lily

Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira : un balai ! Que les cours que je t'ai donnés te servent enfin à épater quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

Je voulais aussi te dire qu'en fin de compte, je suis heureux que tu sois tombée par inadvertance sur ma lettre à moi-même.

James


	16. Fragment 16

_[Ecriture appliquée et penchée sur la droite suivie d'une autre droite et régulière sur parchemin vierge]_

Remus, Peter, Black,

Devant l'évident rapprochement de James et Lily, ils nous paraît indispensable d'étudier les cas qui s'offrent à nous. Mary propose de laisser faire les choses quitte à ce que tout cela débouche sur une relation qui dépasserait l'amitié. Quant à moi je serais plus partisante d'empêcher tout début d'idylle entre eux, même s'il nous faut pour cela utiliser des moyens plus draconiens.

Mary McDonald

Sue Abercrombie

Mary, Sue,

Suite à une petite discussion entre nous, à deux voix contre une, nous avons décidé de leur laisser leur chance. En effet, après avoir vu Lily répliquer à l'attaque de boule de neige qu'ils ont malheureusement subie lors d'un après midi, Peter a changé son opinion sur elle et décidé de lui laisser sa chance. Evidemment, Sirius (qui demande à avoir le droit d'être appelé par son prénom) est contre pour raison d'infantilité chronique.

Nous pensons donc qu'il est de notre devoir d'amis compréhensifs d'essayer de se rapprocher afin qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Peter Pettigrew

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Remus, Peter, Sirius,

L'opération rapprochage des amoureux qui s'ignorent est lancée.

Mary McDonald

Sue Abercrombie


	17. Fragment 17

_[Ecriture solennelle et obséquieuse suivie d'une autre fine et arrondie sur parchemin frappé aux armoiries de Poudlard]_

Note au professeur Dumbledore :

Si je n'ai rien dit devant l'étrange rapprochement de James Potter et Lily Evans, je me fais aujourd'hui le porte-parole de mes collèges. Nous sommes tous très inquiétés par la vague de changement qui souffle sur les élèves de septième année, alors que nous nous rapprochons chaque jour des ASPICs. En effet, nous avons tous remarqué que Lily Evans semblait avoir été embarquée par Potter, Black, Pettigrew et Lupin. Mais il semblerait aujourd'hui que Mary McDonald et Sue Abercrombie soient aussi attirées par cette spirale dangereuse. Elles ont en effet été aperçues plusieurs fois en compagnie des dénommés Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin, parlant bas et s'interrompant quand quelqu'un approchait. Des mesures doivent être prises si l'on ne veut pas voir l'école livrée au chaos !

Professeur Slugorn

Ne pas s'interposer dans ces rapprochements ! De grandes choses vont être accomplies ou je ne m'appelle plus Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore !

Albus


	18. Fragment 18

_[Ecriture soignée mais hésitante sur papier à lettre frappé des initiales JP]_

Lily,

J'imagine que tu es tout aussi surprise que moi par le comportement des maraudeurs et de tes amies ! Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend ! Après avoir tout fait pour éviter que l'on ne devienne ami, ils sont maintenant souvent ensemble, même si j'ai parfois l'impression que Sue va étriper Sirius. Ou bien l'inverse !

Enfin bref, ils viennent de me dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir avec moi à Pré au lard et je sais que Sue et Mary sont occupées samedi. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? Remus m'a dit que les Trois Balais était fermé mais Sirius m'a parlé d'un pub où je ne suis pas encore allé, apparemment c'est génial… Peut-être est ce que tu connais ? C'est quelque chose genre «Pied Dodus» ou je ne sais plus trop quoi.

Si jamais tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Mais bon, ça me ferait plaisir de te voir ailleurs qu'à Poudlard !

James


	19. Fragment 19

_[Ecriture arrondie sur feuille quadrillée]_

Mission du 14 février

-Trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller à Pré au Lard : _Peter et Sue_ fait

-Dire que le pub des Trois Balais est fermé : _Remus_ fait

-Parler à James de « Chez Madame Piedodu » : _Sirius_ fait

-Convaincre Lily de mettre sa plus jolie robe : _Mary et Sue_ fait

-Convaincre James d'apporter des fleurs : _Remus et Peter_ fait

-Demander à Mme Piedodu de faire semblant de croire qu'ils sont en couple : _Mary_ fait

-Dire à James que c'est toujours à l'homme de faire le premier pas : _Sirius_ fait

-Dire à Lily qu'elle est jolie quand elle est amoureuse : _Peter_ fait

-Réveiller James le 14 : _Sirius, Remus et Peter_ fait

-Rassurer Lily le 14 : _Mary et Sue_ fait

-Les suivre discrètement jusqu'à Pré au Lard fait

-Se cacher derrière la fenêtre fait

-Envoyer un première année leur souhaiter une bonne St Valentin : _Mary_ fait

-Observer leur premier baiser fait

-Feindre la surprise quand ils rentreront main dans la main fait


	20. Fragment 20

_[Ecriture soignée et délicate sur carte d'anniversaire verte]_

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Pour tes 18 ans, je ne te souhaite que de belles choses : tes ASPICs, des amis géniaux et une petite amie adorable. Plus que 1 sur 3 à avoir !

J'ai mis des jours à dénicher cet ouvrage de l'anthologie de l'histoire sorcière, alors j'espère que tu vas aimer !

Ta Lily jolie


	21. Fragment 21

_[Ecriture officielle sur parchemin frappé du tampon du ministère]_

Liste des élèves de septième année invités au ministère pour un entretien suite à leur candidature pour le poste d'Auror et la lecture de leur dossier :

Mr Black, Gryffondor

Mrs Cauldwell, Serdaigle

Mrs Evans, Gryffondor

Mr Frobisher, Gryffondor

Mr Greengrass, Serpentard

Mr Londubat, Serdaigle

Mr Potter, Gryffondor

Mrs Turpin, Serpentard

Mr Zeller, Serdaigle

Ils sont attendus pour un entretien le 5 juillet au département des Aurors, ministère de la magie, Londres. Cet entretien ne signifie absolument pas que leur candidature sera retenue.


	22. Fragment 22

_[Ecriture brouillonne et exaltée]_

Ma Lily chérie,

Je te vois de l'autre côté de notre salle commune, tu me souris et tu te replonges dans tes révisions. Avec l'approche des ASPICs, je ne te vois plus beaucoup. Mais cela ne change rien, je t'aime quand même. Quand tu remets une mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille, je t'entends presque me dire « arrête tes bêtises James et remets-toi au travail ! »

Je crois que j'ai grandi avec toi. De petit crétin que j'étais, il me semble que je suis devenu un homme honnête et digne. Et j'ai compris plein de choses. Moi le séducteur impénitent, avec toi je m'ouvre à d'autre chose. Plus que pouvoir partager mes passions, mes pensées et mes sentiments, j'ai aussi découvert l'amour.

L'amour c'est être heureux, c'est avoir des frissons à chaque fois que l'on rencontre l'être aimé, c'est chaque jour se réveiller avec une image devant les yeux, une image qui donne envie de vivre, de s'amuser. C'est avoir envie de serrer l'autre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, c'est aussi découvrir quelqu'un, c'est vouloir se rapprocher d'elle, se rapprocher de sorte que les deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un. C'est un partage de sentiments, c'est l'envie de faire plaisir, l'envie d'être heureux.

Alors je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire : mon amour, soyons heureux.

James Potter


	23. Fragment 23

_[Quatre écritures sur parchemin chiffonné : déliée et très arrogante, brouillonne et hâtive, en pattes de mouche, droite et régulière]_

Au fait, toutes mes félicitations Cornedrue !

_**Comment ça ?**_

Bah je te remercie, c'est à cause de toi si on a été pris ! Si tu n'étais pas encore en train de penser à Lily, tu n'aurais pas fait tomber ce meuble et Peeves ne serait pas intervenu.

**Je n'en reviens pas que pour notre dernier tour on se soit fait prendre…**

_**Je me suis déjà excusé 20 fois ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?**_

**Tu fais notre retenue à notre place ?**

Où tu te décides à partager Lily ?

_Patmol !_

Je plaisante. Et puis, ça se passe si bien entre vous, je m'en voudrais de tout gâcher !

_**Ah oui, tu as remarqué toi aussi ?**_

_Tout le monde a remarqué Cornedrue ! Même les professeurs !_

**Maintenant que les ASPICs sont finis, c'est quoi la suite, la demande en mariage ?**

_**Et bien je compte profiter du début juillet pour trouver une bague et j'attendrai qu'on sache si on est acceptés comme Aurors pour la faire.**_

Quoi !

**Euh… je plaisantais moi !**

_**Pas moi, j'ai vraiment envie de l'épouser ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'avez jamais été amoureux !**_

_Oui peut-être mais quand même ! Ça ne fera que 6 mois que vous êtes ensemble !_

_**Oui mais je l'aime alors je ne vois pas pourquoi attendre. Surtout que l'on fera tous les deux un métier dangereux…**_

_Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, sois plutôt sûr de prendre une bonne décision, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire._

Eh ho ! Lunard, réveille-toi ! Il va se marier ! Tu ne devrais pas essayer de le raisonner plutôt ?

**C'est clair ! Si tu en épouses une, tu ne pourras pas avoir toutes les autres !**

_**Rien à faire ! Je l'aime, c'est tout.**_

_Moi je n'ai plus rien à dire…_

Vous êtes des grands malades ! Je ne sais pas si c'est la retenue, l'odeur des bombabouses ou la fin des ASPICs qui vous a retourné la tête mais ça ne va pas chez vous !

**Je suis assez d'accord avec Patmol… T'as que 18 ans Cornedrue.**

_**Oui mais je l'aime**_

_C'est un très bon argument je trouve_

Vous êtes des malades, des grands malades ! Je t'adore Lunard, je ne te demande pas pour autant de m'épouser !

**Je peux être témoin à votre mariage ?**

_Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'accord moi !_

_**Lequel, le mien ou celui de Patmol et Lunard ?**_

**Désolé, toi et Lily, je vous adore, mais je veux voir leur tête de très près quand le mage dira « vous pouvez embrassez la mariée » !**

Bande de cons ! Vous êtes des grands malades et des grands cons !

_**Allez va, pleure pas ! Il me reste quelques alarmes hurleuses si tu veux mettre un peu de piment à notre retenue…**_

Passe !


	24. Fragment 24

_[Ecriture délicate mais hâtive sur un post-it]_

James

Je profite que tu sois sous ta douche pour te laisser ce mot, je dois rejoindre Mary pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Je voulais juste te dire que hier a été le plus beau jour de ma vie et j'espère de la tienne aussi. Je suis désolée d'avoir rigolé mais tu m'as quand même demandé si je voulais bien que tu deviennes ma femme ! Cela dit, je serais très heureuse d'être ton mari et je pense que c'est plus prudent dans cet ordre-là. Je t'aime.


	25. Fragment 25

_[Ecriture officielle sur parchemin frappé du tampon du ministère]_

Objet : Demande de visa

Demandeurs : James Potter

Lily Evans

Destination : Mongolie

Durée du séjour : Trois semaines

Date du séjour : Du 18 février au 9 mars

Moyens de transport demandé : Portoloin

Objet du voyage : Lune de miel

Visite de Lieu célèbre souhaité : Bibliothèque de Marvin Obelamy


	26. Fragment 26

_[Ecriture brouillonne sur papier à lettre frappé des initiales JP]_

Sirius,

J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment te dire tout ça. Rassure toi, je ne compte pas te demander de m'épouser, je sais que cela t'effraye au plus haut point ! Et puis je crois que je ne survivrai pas aux préparatifs d'un deuxième mariage. Lily et Mary ont presque réussi à me tuer !

Enfin, je m'éparpille ! Le mariage est pour bientôt maintenant et on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus durant ces derniers mois. Bien sûr, je ne parle pas de notre formation en tant qu'Aurors, ni des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je veux dire, juste nous, les Maraudeurs. Surtout toi et moi en fait. Parce que si je vois toujours régulièrement Peter et Lupin, je dois dire que je commence à avoir l'impression que tu nous fuis, Lily et moi.

Je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas trop et que tu lui en veux beaucoup de m'avoir fait changer. Mais elle est la femme que j'aime et toi, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je te connais depuis si longtemps, comment peux-tu imaginer que je ne souhaite plus que tu fasses partie de ma vie ? Tu es mon frère, ou tout comme. Et cela me peine terriblement de ne plus te voir.

Je ne tiens évidemment pas rigueur de cet éloignement entre nous. Disons simplement que j'ai grandi plus vite que toi ! Mais je reste Cornedrue ! Et tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous, Lily t'aime aussi beaucoup. Nous avons donc pris cette décision à deux : si tu le souhaites, nous aimerions vraiment que tu sois le témoin de notre mariage.

Je te laisse réfléchir, ne te force en rien bien évidemment. Mais ce soir, nous nous réunissons, Remus, Peter, Lily et moi, dans notre maison. Lily aura préparé un poulet façon moldue. Il y aura une part pour toi !

James

PS : Tu me dois 10 gallions, les Harpies ont gagné samedi !


	27. Fragment 27

_[Page de la gazette du Sorcier déchirée]_

Nous sommes heureux d'annoncer à nos lecteurs avides de bonnes nouvelles le mariage prochain de deux jeunes Aurors. Ce samedi 14 nous fêterons les noces de James Potter et Lily Evans. Tous les deux Gryffondors fraîchement sortis de Poudlard se sont connus durant leur scolarité et ont brillamment réussi leurs examens. Ils ont décidé de célébrer leur amour dans l'église de Tottenham à 16 heures. Sont attendu, outre les familles et amis des mariés, le célèbre professeur Dumbledore, Graham Pritchard, chef du bureau des Aurors, et Elvira Kraüs, la petite fille de l'archimage.

En raison des origines moldues de la future mariée, il est demandé à tous de ne pas trop faire étalage de magie, chose qui pourrait effrayer sa famille, bien qu'ils aient connaissance de la chose.

La Gazette du Sorcier souhaite au jeune couple tout le bonheur du monde. A Lily et James !


	28. Fragment 28

_[Parchemin glacé couvert d'une multitude d'écritures portant comme entête les mots « Livre d'Or »]_

Toutes mes félicitations aux jeunes mariés ! Je ne pensais pas que Lily réussirait à faire de lui un homme honnête mais rien ne résiste au Gryffondors ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et surtout, un belle lune de miel !

Mary

Ce jour, bien qu'attendu par une grande partie des professeurs, reste le plus étonnant de l'année. Je sais que vous saurez mettre du piment dans votre vie, comme vos éternelles disputes l'ont fait à Poudlard. Beaucoup de bonheur !

Minerva

Mon petit James qui grandit ! C'est tellement bizarre de ne plus être nous quatre. Mais vous serez encore mieux tous les deux ! Et maintenant, ce sera nous cinq. En souvenir de tous les moments où j'ai cherché à calmer votre jeu, je ne peux dire qu'une chose : heureusement que vous n'avez jamais réussi à vous tuer ! Je vous souhaite une joyeuse nouvelle vie !

Rémus

C'est toujours étrange de voir sa chère petite fille grandir ! Mais quand c'est la voir s'épanouir, on ne peut qu'être heureux ! Nous sommes si heureux que le monde de la magie t'ait apporté toutes ces choses, tu es devenue une magnifique sorcière. Et ton mari est certainement le meilleur que tu pouvais trouver ! Nous sommes très fiers de toi. De vous en fait ! Félicitation !

Papa et Maman

Quand je vous ai vus arriver dans la librairie où je tenais une séance de dédicace, je me suis tout de suite dit que vous étiez l'un des plus beaux couples que j'aie vu. Même si je me trompais à cette époque, aujourd'hui, nous pouvons tous constater qu'en plus d'être le plus beau couple, vous êtes le plus heureux !

Elvira Kraüs

De voir Lily s'avancer vers l'autel et James l'œil humide la regarder avancer, c'était si émouvant ! Toutes mes félicitations pour avoir si bien réussi à esquiver les obstacles de la vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Ce mariage était parfait. A votre image ! Félicitation.

Peter

Félicitation à la mariée ! Et au marié ! Je voudrais juste vous dire un truc : ne me tenez pas rigueur de ce qui pourrait se passer ce soir, je crois que je suis un peu bourrée ! Alors avant que vous ne refusiez de me voir parce que j'aurais montré mes seins à votre mariage ou fait je ne sais quelle autre bêtise, je vous souhaite une vie longue et heureuse !

Sue

Bien que je ne vous connaissais pas il y a quelques mois, je dois dire que je suis pourtant très heureux d'avoir été invité ! Si votre vie conjugale est à l'image de votre travail, nul doute qu'elle ne peut que vous réussir ! Mes félicitations à deux jeunes Aurors brillants, talentueux et amoureux !

Graham Pritchard

Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à vous dire, à part féliciter Lily pour avoir réussit à tempérer notre James ! On ne pensait pas voir ça arriver sitôt ! C'est pour nous un incroyable bonheur de vous voir aussi heureux tous les deux. Nous vous aimons très fort et vous souhaitons une vie très heureuse.

Papa et Maman

En fait, j'ai vraiment eu tort de m'opposer à ce mariage ! C'est la meilleure chose de cette année : je n'ai jamais vu autant de jolies filles bourrées ! Je suis véritablement content pour vous ! Et pour moi aussi, j'ai fait un remarquable témoin je trouve ! Pour finir, je vous souhaite une vie longue, heureuse et toujours extraordinaire. Ah oui, aussi… merci.

Sirius

Un nouveau mariage, c'est toujours un peu plus de lumière dans notre monde. Pour lutter contre la noirceur qui s'installe peu à peu, vous avez créé un petit soleil ! Mes félicitations pour votre mariage ô combien parfait !

Albus


	29. Fragment 29

_[Ecriture délicate mais hésitante sur papier à lettre frappé des initiales J&L P taché par des traces de larmes]_

James mon amour,

J'ai peur tu sais… Je rentre d'une mission, toi tu es déjà parti pour une autre… On s'est à peine croisés. On n'a plus le temps de se parler. Et moins on se parle, plus j'en ai besoin et moins j'y arrive ! C'est affreux, je suis emprisonnée dans mon silence, je n'arrive plus à en sortir. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est t'écrire. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que je remettais cette lettre au lendemain. Parce qu'encore plus fort que ma peur de ce qui arrive, il y a la peur que j'ai de te la communiquer. Parfois, penser que tu es l'homme fort du couple (ce qui, soyons honnête, est totalement incongru), ça me rassure.

On s'est déjà battus deux fois contre Tu-Sais-Qui et on en est sortis vivants qu'avec beaucoup de chance. J'ai vraiment peur que dans ce monde de fou, la violence finisse par gagner. Et même si je suis très contente de porter notre bébé, je me demande si on n'a pas fait une bêtise. Tu ne penses pas qu'on est allés trop vite ? Sérieusement, à peine avions nous fini de se détester que l'on était ensemble. A peine sommes-nous devenus des adultes que nous nous sommes mariés. Et à peine formions nous une famille que nous l'avons déjà agrandie. Je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi on pensait.

Je sais qu'il n'était pas prévu mais on s'est tout de suite réjouis de sa naissance. Cependant, outre le fait que nous sommes encore deux gamins incapables de s'occuper d'un bébé, il y a un mage noir psychopathe qui essaie de nous tuer à notre porte. Ainsi qu'accessoirement, la moitié du monde sorcier… C'est presque irresponsable.

Je n'arrive pas à faire semblant de croire que notre bébé sera tout de même heureux. Si jamais on était tués tous les deux, qu'est ce qu'il deviendrait ? La nuit, j'en fais des cauchemars, je le vois, tout seul, dans son berceau, la main serrée sur une vielle peluche. Et il pleure, il pleure, il pleure… mais personne ne vient jamais. Peut-être somme-nous mort. Ou pire, peut-être que la guerre nous empêche de nous en occuper. Et ce qui me fait mal, c'est que j'aime déjà ce petit être. Je l'aime plus que tout. Mais j'ai peur de le pénaliser effroyablement. Je vois ce petit enfant grandir, il quitte son berceau mais est toujours seul. Et il nous en veut. Terriblement.

Comment peut-on vouloir lui faire ça ? C'est comme si volontairement, on cherchait à détruire ce qu'on devrait le mieux réussir… Là où nous devrions simplement penser à nous, à lui, nous nous réveillons chaque matin en pensant à notre prochaine mission. Au lieu de passer mes journées à acheter des couches, des biberons et des peluches, j'esquive des sorts et je cherche comment tuer des hommes. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'environnement idéal pour attendre un enfant !

Ce n'est même pas l'environnement idéal pour vivre.

Parfois, je te le dis, je suis tentée de tout laisser tomber… Et puis je me souviens de ce qui brillait au fond de moi quand je pensais à ma vie future. Je me voyais arpenter le monde. Après, je me suis vue avec toi, dénichant des livres rares perdus au fond d'une forêt sombre. Et c'est justement ça qui me permet de rester. Parce que dans toutes ces visions, j'ai toujours vu le monde en paix. Pour moi, il était tellement évident que la guerre ne durerait pas.

Et puis, on nous a proposé de devenir Aurors, je me suis dit que nous ne mettrions pas beaucoup de temps avant de réussir à débusquer Tu-Sais-Qui. En effet, nous y arrivons assez bien, mais il s'avère plus difficile à tuer… Et puis me voilà maintenant enceinte de ce bébé. Et le pire, c'est que non seulement je meurs de peur de vous perdre tous les deux mais j'ai pourtant envie de me jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille. Afin qu'il ne naisse pas dans ce monde. Je les tuerais tous s'il le faut. Je ne peux supporter l'idée, même un instant, qu'il n'ait pas une vie parfaite. Je ne veux pas de mort, de disparition, de journal annonceur de mauvaises nouvelles autour de lui.

Parfois, je me dis que je vais finir par devenir folle avec cette dualité. Il faut constamment que je m'empêche de faire mes valises pour fuir dans un pays lointain et de transplaner directement dans le QG de Tu-Sais-Qui. D'ailleurs, si je savais où était ce stupide mage, je peux t'assurer que je ne serais pas en train de t'écrire, que je serais beaucoup moins angoissée et lui beaucoup moins vivant !

Je me dépêche, l'heure approche, je dois aller au bureau, nous faisons une descente chez les Lestranges ce soir. Juste une dernière chose à te dire…

Et si l'on ne s'aimait plus après ? Si cet enfant prenait toute la place entre nous et qu'on s'oubliait au travers de lui ? Je n'ai jamais été mère, je crois que je ne suis pas prête à ça… Alors rentre vite, lis cette lettre et vient me chercher par la peau des fesses au bureau pour qu'on pose un congé. Je ne vis plus mon amour. Sauve moi.

Ta Lily


	30. Fragment 30

_[Ecriture officielle sur parchemin frappé du tampon du ministère]_

Objet : Demande de congé

Demandeurs : James Potter

Lily Evans

Bureau concerné : Bureau des Aurors

Durée du congé : 1 an

Date du séjour : 1 Mars 1980 à 1 Mars 1981

Motif de la demande: Grossesse


	31. Fragment 31

_[Page de la gazette du Sorcier soigneusement découpée]_

Mr et Mrs James Potter sont heureux de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fils Harry Potter à 17h03 ce 31 juillet. La mère et l'enfant se portent bien malgré un accouchement prématuré dû à une attaque surprise de Mangemort. Une cérémonie aura lieu dans quelques jours pour présenter l'enfant à la famille et aux amis mais, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, le lieu et la date en sont tenus secret.


	32. Fragment 32

_[Ecriture déliée et très arrogante sur un parchemin frappé des initiales SB]_

Chère Lily,

Tu remarqueras que j'ai sorti mon plus beau papier à lettre, dernier héritage de ma famille ! Mais on ne jette pas un parchemin ivoire d'une si bonne qualité, même si il y a un « B » dans le coin en haut à droite !

Trêve de plaisanterie, je ne reprends pas une plume (en en cherchant une, je me suis rendu compte que je n'en avais plus touché depuis les examens !) pour te parler de la qualité de mon papier à lettre ! Non, je souhaiterais te parler de la proposition que vous m'avez faite hier. James m'a révélé sous la torture (il n'aurait jamais dû me donner son point faible, mais il était jeune, en première année, et quand on est jeune, on fait tout ce que vous demandent vos amis ! D'ailleurs, si tu as besoin de quelque chose un jour, n'hésite pas : majeur de la main droite, une petite torsion et tu as ce que tu veux !)

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Donc, James m'a révélé, que cette proposition venait de toi. Revenu de ma surprise, j'ai décidé de faire ce que toute personne normale ferait en cette occasion ! Mais je ne suis pas du genre à remercier les gens, alors je préfère te dresser une liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu as bien fait de me choisir comme parrain pour ton petit bout :

- Regarde le travail que j'ai accompli avec James ! 7 petites années à m'occuper de lui et il a réussi ce qui nous paraissait impossible à tous : te faire dire autre chose que « Fous-moi la paix » !

- Etant la personne responsable de votre rapprochement, de votre mariage et par là même de la naissance d'Harry (comme brillamment démontré dans le point précédent), ce titre de parrain me revenait de droit !

- Tu n'as pas de frère.

- Tu détestes le mari de ta sœur.

- Suite aux deux points précédents, il paraissait évident que tu devrais choisir dans tes amis masculins ou ceux de James. Or, excuse moi de te le dire (ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de ton cas dès que la guerre est finie !) mais tu n'en a pas. A part nous justement. Soit les amis de ton mari. Le choix devait donc être fait parmi nous trois.

- Donc, Peter, Remus ou Sirius. On ne confie pas à Peter une cuillère alors un bébé… En plus, les enfants ont peur des rats. De même, je ne pense pas que tu souhaites faire d'un monstre, certes adorable, mais néanmoins plein de muscles et de crocs, la personne responsable de ton fils. Ayant démontré que maladresse et Lycanthropie ne font pas bon ménage, il ne te restait plus qu'à prendre la dernière personne, le Ô combien merveilleux Sirius.

- Comme dit avant, je suis le Ô combien merveilleux Sirius. Tu n'imagines même pas toutes les qualités que je peux avoir.

- J'apprendrai à ton chérubin à avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut. Parce que, soyons sérieux, mise à part toi (je te soupçonne d'ailleurs sérieusement d'avoir un gros problème là), aucune femme n'est capable de me résister. Et Sue aussi. Mais je doute un peu de son appartenance au sexe faible. Enfin bref, je suis le plus grand charmeur.

- Et qui dit fils charmeur, veut dire petit fils plus tard ! Je travaille sur le long terme moi !

- Tout le monde sait que les chiens sont géniaux avec les enfants. N'est-ce pas le meilleur ami de l'homme ?

- Je suis un Black (de nom tout de même !), et si un jour mes géniteurs se décident à me laisser une partie de mon héritage, je serai immensément riche. Donc, beaucoup de cadeaux pour ton rejeton !

- J'ai une moto volante. Ce sera toujours plus prudent que le balai de mon ébouriffé de meilleur ami (tu sais, celui qui te sert accessoirement de mari)

- A propos de meilleur ami, puisque tu me l'as officiellement volé en en faisant quelqu'un de responsable, il me parait normal que tu me rendes un autre sorcier infantile à la place !

-Je viens de lui acheter une petite cape avec marqué dessus « mon parrain c'est le meilleur parrain du monde ». Du coup, tu n'as plus vraiment le choix là !

- Et de toute façon, tu me l'as déjà demandé et j'ai accepté ! Alors malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire là, tu ne peux plus changer d'avis !

- Je suis bien meilleur que vous en deux en enchantement. Voilà déjà une chose « utile » que je pourrais lui apprendre

- Tu m'as demandé un nombre incalculable de fois de me responsabiliser. C'est une première étape !

- J'ai des réductions chez Zonko (pour cause de client le plus fidèle) dont il pourra sûrement profiter.

- Chez Honeyduckes aussi d'ailleurs.

- Il me paraît essentiel que quelqu'un lui parle de la carte du maraudeur, ce que James ne peut faire sous peine de perdre toute crédibilité à l'instant !

- Si on enlève le U de SIRIUS, qu'on remplace le S par un H, le I par un A, l'autre I par un R et le dernier S par un Y, ça donne Harry. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas…

- Je l'aime déjà tellement Harry que je ne pourrais qu'être le meilleur parrain au monde

Sirius


	33. Fragment 33

_[Deux écritures sur une page de journal arrachée : l'une droite et hâtive, l'autre brouillonne et fiévreuse]_

Calme-toi ! Si la guérisseuse t'entend encore, elle va nous demander de partir !

_Comment veux-tu que je me calme après ce qui s'est passé !_

Je sais… Mais il leur faut du calme pour que la potion de régénérescence marche correctement. Alors je t'en prie, plus un mot... Moi aussi je suis inquiet.

_Tu as raison. Excuse-moi. C'est juste que ça fait terriblement mal._

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Albus m'a dit que tu m'expliquerais._

Tu es sûre ? Ça ne va pas t'inquiéter ?

_Si, mais il faut tout de même que je sache pourquoi ils sont là._

Ils n'étaient même pas en mission. Pour une fois qu'ils ne risquaient pas leur vie… On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé. Apparemment, ils seraient tombés dans un piège. Ils étaient à deux contre quinze. Ils ont réussi à en abattre quelques uns, Goyle et Dolohov ont même été capturés. Et puis Sirius a été atteint par je ne sais quel sort qui, semble-t-il, lui a ouvert l'abdomen. Quand James a voulu aller l'aider, il a été touché par plusieurs Doloris. Heureusement qu'Albus est arrivé à ce moment.

_Mon Dieu… Ils y seraient passés sans lui !_

Pas forcément…

_Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je sais exactement ce que je dis. Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu se passer si James était mort ! Imagine que je meure aussi dans une mission… Sirius s'étant fait tuer, que deviendrait Harry ! _

Voyons, tu sais très bien que Peter et moi s'en occuperions ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on le laisserait seul ! Et arrête d'imaginer le pire, c'est inutile et décourageant.

_Excuse-moi… C'est juste que depuis la mort de Sue et Mary, c'est plus difficile de faire comme si l'on ne risquait rien… _

_Oh mon Dieu ! Je viens d'y repenser ! Harry aurait dû être avec eux ! Sirius et James devaient l'emmener faire un tour sur le stade mais en fin de compte, ils ont décidé de faire un vrai match alors je l'ai gardé. Quelle horreur ! J'en mourrais si Harry était tué. J'en mourrais._

Harry ne mourra pas. Jamais. Je te le jure. Il y a toi et James. Et puis Sirius, Peter et moi. J'en ai la conviction, Harry ne mourra pas.

_Je sais. C'est étrange, mais j'en ai aussi la conviction. Parfois, j'ai comme un grand froid et une immense certitude en moi. Celle que, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, nous survivrons tous les trois à la guerre. _

Je sais que vous survivrez. Et nous aussi ! Dans quelques années, nous rirons de tout cela avec Sirius et Peter.

_Où est Peter d'ailleurs ? Ne me dit pas qu'il était avec eux… Non ! S'il n'est pas là c'est que… Non !_

Calme-toi ! Tu vas les réveiller ! Peter n'était pas avec eux. Je ne sais pas où il est, peut-être en mission. Il devrait nous rejoindre dès qu'il connaîtra la nouvelle, j'en suis certain.

Au fait, j'y repense. Albus t'a-t-il prévenue qu'il devait vous parler à toi et à James ?

_Non, je suis partie immédiatement après avoir appris la nouvelle. Tu sais ce qu'il nous veut ?_

Il m'a vaguement dit que ça concernait Harry et la nouvelle prof de divination de Poudlard. Il m'a dit que je saurais les choses bien assez tôt. Ça ne doit pas être grave.

_Tu as sûrement raison_. _Il faut que j'aille changer Harry, je reviens dans cinq minutes. S'ils se réveillent, dis-leur que j'arrive. Et retiens les médecins s'ils viennent voir comment ça se passe, je voudrais leur parler._

Laisse, je m'en occupe. Reste avec eux.


	34. Fragment 34

**Postage de l'avant-avant-dernier fragment... Cette fic me manque déjà ! Alors je dois dire que des reviews me feraient vraiment très plaisir ! **

**Biz à tous et bonne lecture !**

**Selemba**

* * *

><p><em>[Ecriture brouillonne avec recherche de soin visible sur parchemin frappé des initiales J&amp;L P]<em>

Ma Lily d'amour, mon soleil, mon cœur, mon trésor, mon adorable boursouflet d'amour.

Bon, je te l'accorde, l'adorable boursouflet d'amour était de trop !

J'ai un petit cadeau pour nous ! Je me suis dis qu'on avait bien mérité de se reposer un peu, et tant pis pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Il nous attendra bien pendant une petite année ! J'ai prévenu l'Ordre du Phénix, le ministre, Sirius, Remus et Peter, et ils sont tous d'accord alors ne t'avise pas d'objecter quoi que ce soit ! Sache que si je te vois commencer à penser à dire non, je t'attache immédiatement et ce jusqu'à ce que nous ayons pris le portoloin.

Harry et moi sommes d'accord, tu as besoin de vacances. En fait, nous avons tous les trois besoin de vacances. Alors on part dans quelques semaine pour…

LE PEROU ! Magie Inca, Maya et Aztèques, nous voilà !

Je nous ai concocté un superbe programme, avec des visites de lieux très puissant, des rencontres de vieux chamans et des excursions dans les pyramides.

Mon amour, le 2 novembre, nous prenons un portoloin pour Lima !

Je t'aime ma Lily

Ton tendre boursouflet


	35. Fragment 35

_[Ecriture délicate et soignée sur un postit]_

Sommes partis récolter des bonbons, on rentre pour 19H. J'espère que tu auras fini tes bagages (espère toi aussi, je ne pense pas que tu souhaites me voir en colère…)

Si tu retrouves le doudou d'Harry, ça m'arrangerait, il a pleuré toute la journée. J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre de mettre son costume d'Halloween


	36. Fragment 36

**Et voilà, le moment fatidique est enfin arrivé, je poste le dernier chapitre ! Vous m'aurez quand même suivi pendant plusieurs mois alors je voulais vous remercier pour toute les gentilles reviews et aussi pour tout ceux qui n'en ont pas laissé mais ont pris le temps de me lire. Tout ça m'a fait très plaisir !**

**J'espère que cet ultime fragment vous plaira, il est un peu différent des autres, vous verrez tout de suite ! Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même et qu'il apportera une bonne conclusion à cette fiction. Si jamais vous voulez discuter d'un point que vous n'avez pas trop compris, ou pas trop aimé (ou juste pour me complimenter, j'accepte aussi !), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews ! J'y répond toujours.**

**Sinon, je profite de cette fin là pour faire une petite pub vers mes autres fictions ! (Bah oui, y pas de raison) ! Je continue toujours mon recueil de Drabble (Drabble à foison) et puis je vais commencer à poster deux nouveaux receuil d'OS très bientôt. En effet, je me suis inscrite sur LJ aux communautés 30 morts et 30 baisers.**

**La première, qui, comme son nom l'indique, consiste à écrire 30 OS sur la mort d'un personnage (suivant différents thèmes), je l'ai débuté. J'ai choisit de tuer Anthony Goldstein ! **

**Et pour 30 baisers, j'ai choisit le couple George/Cho et je ne vais pas tarder à écrire le premier OS.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Selemba**

**PS : Alazais, je ne peux de nouveau plus t'envoyer de message... Or, j'ai des trucs à dire sur ta reviews sur "Histoire de se parler" !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>[Ecriture recherchée sur un parchemin frappé des initiales HP]<em>

Chère maman, cher papa,

J'ai retrouvé ce coffret d'argent en fouillant dans les affaires de Sirius, je pense qu'il a dû le trouver à Godric's Hollow juste après votre mort et qu'il a voulu le garder. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il a réussi à le cacher quand il était à Azkaban, peut-être l'avait-il dissimulé dans une grotte ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. En tout cas, remerciez-le mille fois de ma part !

Je cherchais un souvenir de lui, de vous, de Remus, quelque chose qui m'aiderait à savoir qui vous étiez. Et ce que j'ai trouvé est encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu espérer ! C'est comme si vous aviez su que vous alliez mourir et que vous aviez prévu quelque chose pour que je puisse vous connaître. Ce qu'il y a dans ce coffret, je sais que personne ne le connaît. Ce sont vos craintes, vos espoirs, vos joies. C'est un peu de votre âme. Cette partie qui me revenait de droit et que la mort m'avait dérobée.

Quand j'ai découvert ce trésor, j'ai été proprement abattu au début. Parce que certes, c'était merveilleux, mais ça me rappelait aussi tous ceux que j'avais perdus depuis que je suis né. Et puis il y a Ted. Je me sens responsable de lui. J'imagine que Sirius devait se sentir responsable de moi de la même manière. De découvrir ces lettres, ça me replongeait dans mon enfance, et dans celle que j'imaginais qu'aurait Ted. Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours et la rencontre d'Andromeda pour que je comprenne que rien n'était pareil.

Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, je ne vous blâme pas pour l'enfance que j'ai eue. Si les Dursley ne m'aimaient pas, ce n'était pas de votre faute. Pas plus que ce n'est la faute de Sirius s'il a été emprisonné et n'a donc pas pu m'élever. Tout cela n'a été en fait qu'un affreux concours de circonstances. Et sachez que par affreux, j'entends Voldemord et Pettigrew.

C'est étrange pour moi d'avoir, en lisant vos lettres, découvert Queudver. Il a fallu que je réenvisage les choses. Pour moi, il n'était qu'un affreux petit bonhomme tenant plus du rat que du sorcier. Sauf qu'avant, il a été votre ami. Même si ça m'a retourné, je suis en un sens plutôt content d'avoir su qu'il n'avait pas toujours été un monstre. Vous savez que s'il est mort, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas pu me tuer ?

Ça reste sa faute et celle de Voldemort si nous n'avons pas pu vivre ensemble. Mais pour moi, ils appartiennent au passé et je ne veux plus chercher à repenser à eux. Je veux vivre dans le présent maintenant. Et vous faites tous les deux partie de mon présent. Je sais que cela peut paraître bizarre de dire ça, sachant que vous êtes mort, mais cela n'en reste pas moins vrai. En écrivant cette lettre, c'est comme si je rentrais dans votre vie. Ce petit coffret, c'est notre héritage à nous, les Potter. De vous, jusqu'au dernier descendant, nous mettrons tous nos lettres et autres mots important dans ce coffret. Cette tradition que vous avez instaurée, je la déclare obligatoire pour la dynastie Potter. Me voila obligé d'avoir des enfants maintenant !

En fait, ce que je voulais vous dire surtout, c'est que vous avez fait du bon boulot. Vous avez été des parents formidables, vous avez été là au deux pires moments de ma vie. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie dans ce cimetière et surtout, le souvenir que j'avais de vos ombres m'a aidé à me remettre de ce terrible jour. Et puis, il y a quelques mois, alors que j'avais décidé de me livrer, que je tremblais de peur à l'idée de mourir, vous étiez encore là. Je suis certain que sans votre présence cette nuit-là, je n'aurai jamais pu continuer à avancer.

Et puis vous avez fait de moi quelqu'un qui, malgré quelques (minuscule) petits défauts, peut être fier. Vous m'avez donné la persévérance, l'espoir, la volonté, le courage… Tout ce que j'ai de beau en moi, je ne doute pas qu'il me vient de vous. Alors merci pour tout ça, merci pour votre amour qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Même si tout le monde pense que je me suis construit seul, je sais qu'une maison n'est solide que par ses fondations.

Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Je pars dans quelques jours. Depuis que la guerre est finie, je tourne en rond, je m'enferme avec moi-même. Je sais que c'est merveilleux, nous sommes enfin libres, je peux même avoir une vie normale. Mais justement, c'est bien ça le problème. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais je n'ai jamais été ordinaire, et je ne sais pas comment on fait. J'ai vécu pendant plusieurs mois à me cacher de tous, je ne supporte pas mon actuel statut de gloire du monde sorcier. Ron et Hermione sont en fait les seuls à pouvoir me comprendre. Avec Sirius. Mais Sirius est mort et Ron et Hermione ne peuvent pas être toujours là pour moi. Eux, ils ont trouvé leur porte de sortie, pour enfin quitter la guerre. Leur amour tout nouveau les aide à renaître.

Mais moi, je n'ai rien que moi. Moi et mes souvenirs. Bien sûr je suis fou amoureux de Ginny. C'est une fille tellement parfaite, j'aurais aimé vous la présenter, je suis sûr que vous l'auriez adorée, surtout toi papa ! Elle t'aurait aidé dans tous tes tours ! Je l'aime mais pour l'instant nous n'arrivons pas à nous comprendre. Nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Comme je vous le disais plus haut, je n'ai pas réussit à sortir de la guerre. Je ne veux pas l'entraîner avec moi dans cette tourmente, je suis devenu irascible, parfois même violent. Alors je m'en vais.

J'ai tout expliqué à Ron et à Hermione, mais seulement à eux. Ils se chargeront de transmettre mes au revoir à tous. Je ne peux les affronter, je sais qu'ils chercheront à me retenir. Et je ne veux pas qu'on me retienne, je veux simplement qu'on me laisse oublier !

Je sais que je vais blesser Ginny en partant comme un voleur. Je prends même le risque de la perdre à tout jamais, ce n'est pas une femme prête à se laisser marcher dessus. C'est pour cela que je voulais vous demander, s'il était possible que, quand je ne serai pas là, vous la souteniez, comme vous l'avez toujours fait pour moi. Je l'aime tellement ma Ginny, je voudrais tant ne pas la blesser ! Mais il y a des moments où l'on n'a pas le choix.

Je pars en Mongolie, pendant quelque temps. Je vais vadrouiller ici et là, probablement aller voir Elvira Kraüs, si elle vit toujours. Peut-être partirai-je au Pérou après. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je vous raconterai tout chaque jour qui passera !

Je vous aime maman et papa,

Votre fils


End file.
